


After The Gala

by AEpixie7



Category: Pokemon GO, Surfacage - Fandom
Genre: After The Gala, F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3, Smut, Surfacage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: Third fanfic based on Surfi's work in less than a month. I'm not obsessed or anything. ;-) This is my little dabble on what I think probably went down after the Gala. Smutty smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blanche is Andro female in this work.

Blanche lounged in front of the fire, watching the light from the flames dance on the stone hearth. She sipped her wine, glancing over at Candela, who sat with her legs kicked up over the armrest of one of the overstuffed lounge chairs, her red patent leather heels perfectly complimenting the beautiful expanse of skin. Blanche admired the toned muscle of her calves as her eyes wandered up those voluptuous legs... 

"Like what you see?" Candela cooed, her voice sending chills through her. Blanche cleared her throat and looked back at the fire, taking another sip of her wine as she felt her cheeks burning red. The alcohol was making her head swim-- making her think the kinds of thoughts she usually kept banished deep within her heart of ice. Candela giggled, and sipped her glass of Merlot, the line of red from her lips lingering on the glass. Blanche could almost feel those lips, so warm against her neck... 

She fidgeted in her chair, and directed her stare into the fire in an attempt to burn away these thoughts. All it did, however, was remind her of the way Candela danced during the gala. Like a white hot flame-- deadly, yet captivating. 

The door flung open and Spark stumbled into the room, his bow tie gone and his shirt unbuttoned halfway down. He wobbled from the alcohol, giggling as he left Go looking terrified in the arms of three clearly intoxicated women. "Have fun, bud," Spark said, and closed the door behind him as Go protested loudly. Spark giggled to himself, swaying as he swirled an amber-colored liquid in his glass before downing the remainder of the drink. He approached the two women, his eyes instinctively dropping to Candela's legs before he, too, looked away with a sheepish blush upon his cheeks. _Maddeningly seductive,_ Blanche thought as she looked up at Spark. His hair had been quite nicely styled when the evening began, but now it was more of a blonde mess. _Just begging to be grabbed._

Blanche bit her lip as she tried to control her thoughts. She had always felt this way about Candela and Spark, but usually she was better at keeping it hidden. _Must be the alcohol. Note to self. Order water next time._

"Having fun, dear?" Candela asked Spark, her eyes wandering down his disheveled appearance. "That's an understatement," he laughed, popping his shirt collar up and plopping down on the sofa next to Blanche. He propped one leg up on the coffee table, and glanced over at Blanche. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, before he continued. "What about you, Ice Queen?" he asked, leaning over to her until his lips were at her ear. "You uh, enjoying yourself?" he whispered, before licking a quick line up her neck. The jolt of excitement quickly turned to rage as she shot out a hand, smacking him on the chest. Candela and Spark giggled as she wiped the saliva from her neck. 

"That's gross, Spark, knock it off," she said, though there was a hint of a smile in her voice. He watched her for a moment, before setting his glass down on the table and laying down on the couch, his head in Blanche's lap. She hesitated, then sighed, running her hand through his hair. He hummed in his throat, and she couldn't help but look down lovingly at him, the redness on his cheeks and nose from the alcohol making her grin. He closed his eyes and sighed, and she looked back at the fire, then her eyes were pulled to Candela's pretty ankles and those marvelous heels. She was feeling very warm all of a sudden, but something told her it wasn't the fire. 

"Can I ask you something personal, Blanche?" Candela said, and both Spark and Blanche glanced over at her. 

"You may ask. I can't guarantee an answer," Blanche teased, her hand still absently massaging Spark's scalp. Candela smiled, then pulled her legs down off the armrest so she could lean her elbows on her knees as she swirled her glass of red wine. "How do I ask this politely... are you asexual?" she asked, and Blanche's hand froze in Spark's hair. He glanced up at her, then back to Candela. "Candie! Jeez you gotta be so blunt?" he asked, and Candela raised an eyebrow at him. _Of course. Blunt is her middle name._

"No, I'm not," Blanche answered, and Spark's attention shot back to her. He sat up, his gaze flitting back and forth between the girls. He started to panic. He had tried a few times to have this conversation with Blanche, and it usually ended up making her increasingly uncomfortable until finally she just shut down completely and retreated to her lab for a few days. And he was having such a great time tonight, he wanted both the girls here with him. _Dammit Candela. Shut your mouth for once._

"Well I'm sorry to be presumptuous but, honestly... you're like a robot sometimes. Makes the rest of us feel... imperfect. Flawed. Like we are weaker because we have desires and needs." Spark hadn't expected that kind of honesty from Candela. He had expected her to come on to Blanche, like she usually did when she'd had a few. But damn... she had expressed exactly what he had been feeling. Like every time Blanche caught him staring and rolled her eyes... it was a punch to the gut. 

Blanche was quiet for a moment. She seemed to mull over Candela's words, then cast her eyes down at her glass of wine. _Time for her to shut down. That's just how this goes._

"I'm... sorry to make you feel that way," she said quietly. "You know I don't mean to," she said, her voice getting weaker as she spoke. "You know how much I..." she stopped, swallowing a lump in her throat. "How much you both mean to me. It's just that..." her voice was barely a squeak as she set her wine glass on the table. She took a deep breath and pulled her ponytail out, nervously running her hands through her hair. She finally looked up at Candela, then at Spark. "I'm afraid," she whispered. Candela stood and quickly approached, sitting down next to her and pulling her into a hug. Blanche sucked in a breath and remained frozen, like a statue. Candela's hand stroked her hair, and she couldn't help the feeling of warmth that spread over her. Normally she would have shut this conversation down before it even began. But something about the timing just... seemed right. 

"I'm afraid because... I love you both. I... am attracted to you both and I... I'm afraid of what that means and I'm afraid of what could happen if I ever let either of you in because sooner or later you won't be with me anymore..." her voice was shaking as she fought back tears. Candela pulled back, her hand under Blanche's chin and her eyes stern. 

"Stop that. Don't you dare. This is about _her. She_ made you feel that way. Well we're not like her. We're not going anywhere," she said, glancing over Blanche's shoulder at Spark, who watched her with concern. "No matter how much we annoy you. You're stuck with us," Candela said, and Blanche grinned. Candela decided to take a chance. It would either end in the glorious scenario she was currently fantasizing, or it would end in a slap to the face. Honestly... she would enjoy either right now. 

She leaned forward, cupping Blanche's face in her hand as she carefully grazed her lips against Blanche's bottom lip. Blanche hesitated, but didn't pull away. Candela took her bottom lip between hers, as her hand slithered around Blanche's lower back. She deepened the kiss, and to her surprise, Blanche kissed her back. Her firebird heart beat wildly as she pushed her tongue inside Blanche's mouth, the lingering taste of wine making her ravenous for more. She grasped Blanche's tie, pulling her to her feet as she stood. She backed away from her, looking her up and down, before her eyes finally glanced down at Spark as she made a "come hither" motion at him with her finger. He stood, and she could see a flash of excitement and nervousness in his eyes. Blanche glanced over her shoulder at him, and she smiled lovingly. His knees visibly weakened as she did so. 

"You said you're attracted to both of us," Candela said, as her hands worked the zipper at her back. "Well I'm attracted to both of you," she whispered, swaying her hips from side to side as she pulled the fabric from her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the ground. She stood only in a tiny black lace thong and her red heels, the firelight gracing each and every one of her curves and beckoning for them to be touched. "I know he wants it," Candela said, smiling at Spark as he gawked over her body. She stepped out of her dress and sauntered forward, taking Blanche's hand in hers and leading her fingers up to her mouth. "Only question is..." she took Blanche's index finger into her mouth and sucked gently, pulling away and leaving a slick of saliva and a stain of red lipstick on her skin. 

"Do you?" she asked, her amber eyes meeting Blanche's heavily lidded emerald ones. Blanche breathed out a sigh, then glanced over her shoulder at Spark. 

"Lock the door."


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle your seatbelts kids (adults, because VERY mature content ahead) it's gonna be a wild ride. ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first shot at ever writing OT3, and also my first time writing F/F ship. I have never really shipped females together, but with these two girls... Hot damn. I'm a little nervous about this, let me know what you think. :-)

Spark spun the bolt on the door, then turned back, his eyes wandering over Candela's beautiful breasts as she stepped closer to Blanche, her hands caressing Blanche's arms. Spark took a deep breath as he tried desperately to control his thoughts. He failed, as his mind wandered to a vision of them both naked, writhing and moaning with pleasure. He could already feel the hunger growing deep in his belly as he walked up behind Blanche, moving her long waves of chrome from her shoulder as he planted a soft kiss on the side of her neck. She rolled her head back, allowing him to roam her throat with kisses as he pulled her suit jacket from her shoulders and tossed it away. Candela's fingers worked the buttons of her dress shirt, pushing it open and revealing her small breasts and pink nipples. Candela's hands pulled at Blanche's hips as she leaned forward, taking one of her nipples into her mouth and sucking gently. Blanche shivered and whimpered, the feel of Candela's wet mouth sending a shock through her as Spark kissed and nibbled at her neck. She reached up, grasping a handful of his hair and tightening her grasp as Candela licked tantalizing circles around her pert nipple. Spark stepped closer, his body pressing up against her as he sighed, his hot breath slithering over her ear. She whimpered louder, arching her back and pressing herself back against Spark. He moaned into her ear, his body beginning to tremble as he grinded his hips up against her. She gasped as she reached for Candela, pulling her up to her lips. She attacked her luscious red lips as Spark pulled her shirt from her arms. He stepped back and bit his knuckle, wincing at the marvelous sight before him. Candela's hand slithered up Blanche's side, her thumb flicking over her nipple before making its way to cradle her neck as she kissed her lips. Blanche's hands were unsure as they reached for her, finding her sides and grazing them lightly. Candela grabbed Blanche's wrist and led her hand to her ass, which she roamed greedily, before her fingertips began to play with the thin string of her thong. Candela giggled against her lips, pulling away reluctantly and glancing over at Spark. He stood panting, still biting down on his knuckle as he watched the two most beautiful women in the world have at each other. 

"Spark, darling," Candela cooed, and he visibly shivered at the seductive tone of her voice. "You're overdressed." 

He pulled his sport coat from his shoulders and tossed it over a chair, then started working the few remaining buttons of his shirt. Before he knew it, Blanche was there, in front of him, her hands spreading his shirt open as her eyes hungrily scoured his torso. She pushed his shirt from his shoulders, her hands smoothing over his chest, then further, as her fingertips grazed his abs. She forced out a breath, biting her lip and glancing back at Candela's insanely toned body and suddenly feeling very self-conscious. She had always been thin. Like a twig. It probably didn't help that Annie had to remind her to eat most days. But now that she was seeing Spark's... well, breathtaking abs, and Candela's ridiculous curves... 

She covered herself with her arms as she bit her lip and averted her eyes. Spark knew instantly what she was feeling, and pulled her arms away. "Hey. Don't do that, okay? You are beautiful, you're..." he let out an exasperated laugh and held his hand out, which was shaking. Now that she noticed, he seemed to be trembling all over. "Look. I'm shaking okay? That's what you do to me," he said as he caressed her arms. "I know you do the same to Candela. Though she's probably not as nervous about this as I am," he smiled, and Blanche glanced over her shoulder as Candela approached, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder. 

"He's right you know. You make me weak sometimes. Like if I can't have you, I'll just melt," she whispered into Blanche's ear, sending chills through her. She slid her hands down Blanche's stomach, as her fingers worked the button of her slacks. Blanche sucked in a nervous breath as Candela's hand disappeared beneath the fabric of her pants. Blanche bit her lip and whined as Candela slowly began stroking her. She rocked her hips with Candela's teasing, closing her eyes and resting her head back on her shoulder. Spark couldn't contain himself any longer, and whipped his belt from his hips, his hand reaching beneath his own pants to touch himself. "Pants off Spark. I want to see," Candela said, her eyes alight with a flame-like desire. Spark pushed his pants and boxers from his hips, and continued stroking himself, his eyes scouring Blanche's exposed chest. Blanche glanced down and watched as he moved his hand up and down his hard length, her cheeks blushing pink. Candela sucked gently on Blanche's ear lobe, her fingertips teasing her in all the right ways. "You like what you see?" she whispered, Blanche nodding shakily. "You want to taste him?" she asked, and Spark's eyes widened. Blanche hesitated, then nodded. Spark's breaths were coming faster as Candela eased Blanche's pants and underwear down her legs, before backing away. Blanche bit her lip and pushed her hair behind her ear, before she stepped forward, her hands instinctively reaching for his abdomen. He looked her up and down with heavily lidded eyes, before kissing her cautiously. She pushed him back, until his legs hit the couch. He sat down, running a hand through his hair nervously as Blanche knelt in front of him, her hands on his knees as she spread his legs. He clenched his other hand into a fist, and she could see his entire body quaking as he watched her. 

"You really are shaking," she smiled, easing her hands up his thighs, earning a shudder from him. He nodded and blushed, fidgeting as Blanche leaned closer to where he was aching most. "Just... nervous. That's all," he stuttered as he stared her down. She wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft, her eyes never leaving his. "Don't be." 

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted..." his words hung in his throat as Blanche's lips enveloped him, easing down his shaft as she sucked her cheeks against him. He gasped and threw his head back, his hand gripping a handful of her hair. He groaned as she bobbed her head slowly up and down, working her hand with her mouth as she slithered her tongue up and around his head, sending shockwaves through him and making his toes curl. 

"My, my, Spark," Candela giggled, approaching and kneeling behind Blanche. "If I had known it was that easy to shut you up..." she giggled as her hand roamed Blanche's cute little ass. 

"If this is how you do it, you can shut me up anyti OHMYGOD..." his words turned to moans as Blanche pushed him fully inside her mouth until he hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag slightly. She hummed in her throat, the vibration causing Spark to buck his hips and tighten his grip on her hair. "Fuuuuuck," he moaned, his stomach muscles clenching and his legs spasming as Blanche worked her magic. Candela's hand slid over Blanche's ass, and then further. "Stick that gorgeous ass out for me baby," she whispered, and Blanche did as she was told, Candela's fingers prodding at her entrance. Blanche whimpered as Candela slipped two fingers inside her, causing her to grip Spark's cock and suck harder as she rocked her hips back against Candela's hand. Blanche reached up with her free hand, kneading and massaging Spark's balls as she quickened her pace, allowing her saliva to cover his cock. She glanced up at him, lust in her green eyes as she pulled his length in and out of her mouth. Candela reached around her to tease her clit as she penetrated her, and Blanche moaned as she bobbed her head quickly, her tongue flicking with every stroke against the head of Spark's cock as she began tugging gently at his balls. He panted and cursed as he watched, his hips lifting up off the couch and forcing himself farther into her mouth. She began whimpering with every thrust of Candela's hand, until her grip was so tight on Spark's cock that he cried out in both pain and pleasure. "Stop! Stop, please!" he groaned, and Blanche leaned back, wiping her mouth and smiling at her handiwork. He rested his head back on the couch, trying to catch his breath as his cock bobbed once in response to the sudden lack of stimulation. "Slow down. Please. Otherwise this is all gonna be over way too quickly," he begged, and Blanche smiled, glad to have this kind of effect on him. She didn't have very much sexual experience, but she had read plenty of books on male and female anatomy. She knew where the most sensitive parts of the body were, and how much pressure to apply for maximum pleasure without pain. So far, her study had not failed her. Now the concerning part was allowing herself to be that vulnerable to someone. 

As if she had heard her thoughts, Candela spoke up. "You need a break, baby?" she asked Spark, and he nodded, his shaking even worse now. Candela turned her attention to Blanche, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Good. Give me some one-on-one time," she said, pulling Blanche to her feet. Blanche didn't even have time to register what was happening before Candela swept her off her feet and into her arms. Blanche squeaked a protest, then giggled as she wrapped her arm around Candela's neck. _And she's still wearing her heels. While carrying me. Boss._

Candela carried her to the overstuffed armchair and set her down gently. She dropped her black thong from her legs and climbed on top of Blanche, running her hands through her hair as Blanche's hands slid up her thighs, pulling her forward until her mouth met one of Candela's perky, perfect nipples. Candela threw her head back, sighing and rocking her hips as she moaned "ohhhhh yeah." She whimpered, her hand landing on top of Blanche's and leading her between her legs. "I want you inside me baby," she whispered, and Blanche obliged, two fingers slipping inside her as the pad of her thumb rubbed tiny circles over her clit. Candela yelped with pleasure, rocking her hips as she pushed Blanche back against the chair, attacking her lips and shoving her tongue into her mouth. Blanche kissed her with matching fervor, her tongue dancing with Candela's as she stroked her. Candela pulled away, breathless, and uttered "one more finger baby." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Oh yeah. You had Spark in your mouth, you know how big he is. Gonna need a warm up," she whispered, glancing over her shoulder and winking at Spark. He blushed bright red, but his hand reached for his cock and began slowly stroking it. Blanche slid a third finger inside her, and her face twisted into a grimace of sweet agony. Blanche rubbed her thumb quickly against her clit as she pushed her fingers inside, hitting that sweet spot and making Candela cry out as she shivered. She rocked her hips with Blanche's movements, and rolled her head back once more so Blanche could suck at her nipple. Blanche gripped her ass with her other hand, then pulled her hand away and spanked her once, hard. Candela yelped, then looked down at Blanche, fire in her eyes. "Oh you feisty girl," she cooed, before quickly crawling away from Blanche and kneeling in front of the chair. She hooked her hands behind Blanche's knees, yanking her forward so her ass was perched on the edge of the chair. Candela leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss just below her belly button, then kissed her way lower. Blanche sucked in a breath as Candela's lips and tongue reached their destination, her wet mouth sending waves of pleasure through her as she licked at Blanche's soft core. Blanche had never felt anything like this. Candela's mouth was soft and warm, and with every flick of her tongue, she was sent reeling with pleasure. She whined and squirmed, running her hand through Candela's hair as she opened her legs wider, allowing Candela to caress her inner thigh before she slipped two fingers inside her. The feeling of being penetrated while Candela's mouth kissed and suckled at her clit was too much. Blanche moaned loud, arching her back as her legs started to shake. Candela began flicking her tongue rapidly against Blanche's clit, her fingers working their way fully inside her and curling forward to hit that sweet spot inside her. Blanche cried out, her hand tightening in Candela's hair. "Oh yes, Candela!" she whined, just before the tremors overtook her and she squeaked out a whimper as she came. Candela leaned back, smiling as she watched Blanche melt against the chair, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. 

She glanced back at Spark, his hand rapidly tugging at his cock. "Your turn pretty boy," she beckoned, backing away from Blanche on all fours. He immediately understood her invitation and practically pounced behind her. He positioned himself at her entrance, his hands roaming her round ass as he pushed himself inside her wet pussy. He groaned loud, pulling almost completely back out and penetrating her again. "Oooh yeah, Spark!" Candela breathed, and he thrust himself hard inside her, hitting her inner walls and making them both cry out. "Fuck," he whimpered, unable to contain himself any longer. He began thrusting his hips hard and fast, her gorgeous ass bouncing with his movement. He grimaced, knowing that if he kept up this pace, he would probably just cum and it would all be over. As much as it took to reel himself back in, he had to. He wanted both the girls to cum at least once before he ever did. He slowed his thrusts, his hand reaching around Candela to rub her clit as he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back. He would never be able to handle Blanche this rough, but he knew Candela could take it. And judging by the growls emitting from deep in her throat, she was loving it. "You like that, Candie? You like it rough?" he teased, thrusting slowly inside her once more. She giggled, her voice hoarse as she spoke. "Yeah, I would... if what you were doing was considered rough, I'd really be enjoying it," she said, sarcasm dripping from her words. Spark hissed in a breath, biting his lip as he eased himself fully inside her. "You sure you wanna issue a challenge like that? In front of Blanche? I'm not sure she wants to see how rough I can be..." They both glanced up at Blanche, who seemed to be slightly recovered from her orgasm. She tilted her head and smiled, playfully nibbling her fingernail. "Well you'd be wrong, Spark," she said, actually winking at Candela. Candela smiled, loving the confidence she was seeing as it blossomed from Blanche. "I knew there was a dirty girl in there somewhere," Candela cooed, before crawling away from Spark and laying on the rug in front of the fireplace, sticking her ass out in a very tempting manner. "Now you heard the girl, Spark. Let's see how much of a bad boy you are..." Spark swallowed hard, crawling over Candela and biting down on her shoulder. She cried out, her fingernails scratching down his chest and leaving fresh pink marks on his skin. He grunted and leaned back, pulling her between his thighs as he positioned each of her shimmering red high heels on his shoulders. He entered her quickly and forcefully, and she yelped in response. He wrapped his hands around both her thighs, pulling her against his thrusts. With her legs on either side of his neck, he was able to force himself inside her and hit her innermost walls, making her grimace in pain. With every whimper, he seemed to thrust harder, grunting as he did so. Her full breasts bounced gloriously as he pounded into her, her moans turning to pained cries as he continued to hit her cervix with his rock hard cock. He groaned and bit his lip, closing his eyes and focusing on anything but how badly he wanted to cum. He jumped as he felt Blanche's hands smoothing around under his arms, her fingertips lightly grazing his nipples. Her hands were cold, as they had been since she paired with Articuno. It was the same with Candela's feverish temperature, which was currently driving him insane as her hot, wet pussy enveloped his throbbing member. But the combination of Candela's burning insides and Blanche's cold fingers on his nipples made his vision flash white as he felt his heart rate triple. He stopped thrusting altogether, biting his lip hard, almost screaming from how close he had been to cumming just now. He pulled out of Candela, his eyes clamped shut as he hovered over her, whimpering. He shook his head, his breaths coming in ragged gasps.

"I don't know how much longer I can last, you two," he whispered, and Blanche giggled. She liked this trembling, tormented Spark. He turned her on like she had never felt before.

"That's okay. We can take it slow for a while. Lay back," she said, and he released Candela's legs. He did as she instructed, and Blanche leaned over for a quick kiss from Candela before she climbed over Spark, running her hands over his abs and making him shudder. "How would you like to make Candela cum with your mouth?" Blanche said, positioning him at her entrance. He shivered violently once, his hands clawing at her thighs. He stuttered, unable to form words. She had an idea why.

"Or... would you like to enjoy this view for a bit?" she asked, lowering herself onto his cock. He gripped her thighs, his toes curling as he threw his head back, a gasp escaping his lips. He looked back down and watched as his pink cock slid in and out of her, her hands fanning out over his chest as she rolled her hips forward and back. He panted as she moved torturously slowly, not forcing enough friction to make him cum, but still driving him wild with the way she moved her hips. "Nnnnnnggghh fuck," he groaned, before motioning for Candela. "You're gonna cum before I do, so help me," he barked, and she smiled as she straddled his face, so she could watch Blanche riding his cock. She felt Spark's lips and tongue at her clit, and whimpered as she admired her white-haired partner. "Ooooo I like this view," Candela said, leaning forward and planting a sloppy kiss on Blanche's lips. Spark began licking furiously, and Candela clawed at his abdomen. He bucked his hips in response, and Blanche let out a whimper at the sudden force inside her. Candela deepened her kiss, this time biting down on Blanche's lower lip as she felt the first waves of pleasure emanating from between her legs. She pulled away from Blanche and whispered "faster, Spark." He flicked his tongue quickly against her clit, before licking a line down her lips and prodding her entrance with his tongue. She whined, spreading her legs and lowering herself so his tongue was once again at her clit. "Come on Spark, I wanna cum while I watch Blanche riding that thick cock of yours," she whispered, and he groaned, kissing her lips before he began furiously lapping at her clit. She whimpered as her legs began to shake, Blanche reaching out and massaging circles over her breasts. "Oooooh fuck yeah don't stop," she whined, and Spark quickened his pace, until Candela cried out, her fingernails digging into his sides as she came. Her body quaked as she rode the waves of muscle spasms, before her breathing slowed and she climbed off of Spark, collapsing against the nearby chair. Spark sat up, pulling Blanche to his mouth and planting a kiss on her lips, still wet from Candela. 

"Your turn, Spark," she smiled, and he spun her over, her legs wrapping around his hips. He tried to hold back, knowing that Blanche couldn't handle the same roughness as Candela. But all the teasing and edging had gotten him so hot, his vision was beginning to blur as he pushed himself inside her. He grunted as he tried not to penetrate too far, and yelped as he felt Candela's hand smooth over his ass. She eased a finger back toward his ass, prodding gently. "Is this okay?" she whispered, and he nodded quickly. She inserted her index finger, finding that spot inside and massaging gently with her fingertip. "Oh fuck!" he screamed, thrusting hard inside Blanche and making her cry out. She could feel him shaking from the effort of restraining himself, and decided to set him free. To him it would just sound like jibberish, but she shouted "Fuck me Spark!" in French. He buried his cock inside her, thrusting hard and fast as he rested his forehead against her collarbone. "Fuck fuck fuck!" he stuttered, his voice getting higher as his hips pumped faster, Candela's fingertip sending pulsating waves of pleasure over every inch of his skin. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he felt the warmth and ecstasy pulsing through him, until his ears rang and his vision blurred. "Shit don't stop don't stop!" he whined, his teeth finding the flesh of Blanche's shoulder as he felt the first spurt of cum escaping. He screamed against her flesh as he thrust quickly, her quivering core milking him. He kept thrusting as he continued to cum, until he was whimpering pitifully as all energy drained from him. He collapsed against her, little moans accompanying every breath as he felt his entire body shaking from the overwhelming sensations that had just ripped through him. Blanche ran her hands through his hair, and he shuddered from her touch. Every inch of skin was tingling, and even her hand in his hair seemed to electrify him.

"You okay?" she whispered, and he nodded weakly. He lifted himself from her on shaky arms, planting a long, slow kiss on her lips. He rolled to his side, collapsing next to her and panting breathlessly. Candela lay next to him, and he pulled both girls under his arms, Candela resting a hand on his stomach and Blanche resting hers over his heart. He was still gasping for breath, even as his heartbeat slowed. "That... was... holy shit. Why haven't we done this sooner?" he asked breathlessly, Candela chuckling quietly. "Because Blanche is a prude," she said, and Blanche flicked her nose with her finger.

"Not from what I saw. Blanche... how the hell... how did...? You were amazing..." he blurted, and Blanche laughed at his lack of articulation. "I read books," she said, smiling at her two friends. Now lovers.

"There are books about... this?" he asked, and both girls giggled.

"Yeah. And believe it or not, I didn't even get to try most of the stuff I read about," she teased, knowing exactly what that statement would inspire in both of them. Candela and Spark looked at her inquisitively.

"Next time?" Spark asked, his eyebrow raised. It was clear that he was desperately hoping this was not just a drunken mistake. She realized with a shock that he looked terrified. As if he was already preparing for her to break his heart. And for the first time, she felt a very real ache for him. For both of them. It was as if she had been ignoring them for so long, building that wall of ice, now they had finally broken through. And there was no rebuilding shattered ice.

She leaned forward, planting a sweet kiss on Spark's lips, then Candela's, and smiling happily.

"Oui. Next time."


End file.
